capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Rebirth
About Rebirth is the second episode of the first season of Caprica and the third produced hour of the series. It first aired on the SyFy Channel on January 29, 2010. Daniel Graystone is having some technical difficulties on his contract to produce Cylons for the government of the planet Caprica. Joseph Adama wants to visit his daughter's avatar again. Lacy Rand has an unsettling lunch with Clarice Willow and her extended family; Lacy later meets with Zoe and declares her to be a trinity. Sam Adama takes his nephew William to Little Tauron and teaches him something about Tauron society. Amanda Graystone learns more about Zoe's secret life and makes a startling public confession. Summary Daniel Graystone and Cyrus Xander discuss the problems they are having with their robots. It seems that only the first Cylon that Daniel installed the meta-cognitive processor in works correctly; the other bodies do not have the same abilities when using the same MCP. Daniel directs that they pack up the working Cylon and send it to his house to work on over the weekend. Clarice Willow invites Lacy Rand over to her house for lunch. Later, Lacy talks to Zoe by phone. She mentions that Clarice invited her over. Lacy begins to mention that she wants to tell Clarice about her, but Zoe wants none of it. Zoe says she wants to get her original programming, but is then interrupted and hangs up the phone. Daniel and Amanda Graystone, owners of the Caprica Buccaneers, watch the opening ceremonies for a pyramid game from their box. Joseph Adama leaves a voicemail with Daniel, reconsidering visiting his daughter's avatar. He realizes he is going to Tamara's school again, instead of his son's (Wilson Elementary). The technicians perform tests on Zoe's Cylon, at one point, having "her" move three dorans. Joseph's mother-in-law, Ruth, mentions an invitation to a memorial event, funded by the Graystones. Agent Jordan Duram visits Amanda at her home. Since Daniel does work on a defense contract in the house, Duram is prohibited from searching the premises. Duram reveals that Zoe and Ben Stark were dating. The technicians arrive at the Graystone residence. The Cylon is struggling to escape, but is restrained. Philo calms her down, and pulls out her MCP chip, disabling her. Inside, while Drew is attempting to run a diagnostic, the Cylon chops off the tip of his finger. Philo retrieves the fingertip and takes Drew to a hospital. Amanda visits Lacy at her house. She asks about Zoe's intentions. Lacy visits Clarice's house for lunch. Nestor, Clarice's husband, flirts with Lacy. Clarice introduces her wives, Mar-Beth, Helena, and Desiree Willow, and her other husbands, Tanner, Olaf, and Rashawn. There are others. Sam Adama and William Adama visit Little Tauron. Sam mentions that as kids, Sam would hopelessly flirt with a guy while William's father would get a date with the sister. Sam picks some fruit from a cart and eats it, with the approval of the shopkeeper. Sam tells William that his tattoos tell his whole story. Amanda finds Daniel taking a break, watching his pyramid team. Amanda calls the Cylon a "monster." Joseph is denied entry at the Graystone household. Clarice's spouses challenge her reasons for the attentions she and Nestor pay to Lacy. As William watches, Sam smashes a window of another shopkeeper after receiving a phone call, possibly from the Guatrau. The police show up shortly, and Sam encourages William to cooperate. Officer Mendez and his partner seem to know Sam. Sam explains to William about the criminal system. Clarice visits a head shop. The Cylon calls Lacy, and tells her she is at the house, and they need to meet. Lacy studies the robot. Lacy declares that Zoe, the avatar and the Cylon are a "Trinity. That's what you are. Three faces of one thing." The Graystones attend the MAGLEV Bombing Memorial Service at Apollo Park. Natalie Stark, Ben's mother, approaches Amanda and returns some of Zoe's things, including an infinity symbol pin. Joseph confronts Daniel. He wants to see his daughter again, but Daniel tells him that is not possible, that she is gone. He explains she disappeared with Zoe, which disturbs Joseph, who did not realize that Tamara's avatar existed without being observed. Amanda makes her way to the podium at the memorial event, and announces that her daughter was a terrorist. Trivia General The date on the memorial event invitation sent to Joseph Adama's household is Junius 7. Therefore, the bombing occurred on Maius 7. Olaf is mentioned, but did not appear. Ratings Production Notes Music The Caprican national anthem, Caprica Abides, was composed by Bear McCreary to lyrics by Jane Espenson. It features Mark Donnelly on off-camera vocals. (1) Bloopers and Continuity Errors Jordan Duram's last name is misspelled as "Durham" on CAP News. This also could be an in-universe mistake made by CAP News. References 1. "Caprica: Original Soundtrack from the Syfy Television Series." Music by Bear McCreary, La-La Land Records, 2009/2013, LLLCD 1267. Cast and Episode List